Los cinco elementos
by No wonder I'm crazy
Summary: Los elementos serán sus aliados, serán fuertes. Una será paciente como la tierra, otra impetuosa como el fuego, otra ligera como el viento y una más fuerte como el agua. – El oráculo hace una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando. – Y luego estará ella. / Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina y Rachel / Pezberry pairing / Basado en las WITCH pero a mi manera.
1. Rachel Berry, encantada

**Bueno, esta historia contiene personajes de Glee, pero la historia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la serie, lo advierto. Esta más bien basada en las WITCH un cómic que me encantaba de niña y que me ha llevado a escribir esto. En principio habrá Pezberry, puede que se me vayan ocurriendo otras parejas por el camino. Dicho eso os dejo con la historia, disfrutad :)**

**Ah, ni glee, ni las WITCH ni nada me pertenece, ya os lo sabéis.**

**Capítulo 1:**

_Los elementos serán sus aliados, serán fuertes. Una será paciente como la **tierra, **otra impetuosa como el **fuego**, otra ligera como el **viento** y una más fuerte como el **agua**. Y luego estará ella._

* * *

><p>Abro los ojos y me encuentro flotando en medio de la nada, una pared de cristal me rodea, estoy atrapada en el interior de una esfera, un medallón gigante, y soy incapaz de moverme.<p>

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

De pronto la prisión transparente estalla a mí alrededor cierro los ojos y protejo mi cuerpo con los brazos a duras penas, pero no noto el corte de los cristales atravesar mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos de nuevo y siento el suelo bajo mis pies, una ráfaga de viento me golpea en la cara y una tormenta estalla a mí alrededor, oigo mi nombre en cada trueno. Me encojo en el suelo intentando calentarme, la lluvia golpea mi silueta sin piedad alguna y mi nombre cada vez suena más fuerte hasta que…

**- ¡RACHEL!**

Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento desorientada un momento, hasta que recuerdo donde me encuentro, las gotas de lluvia tamborilean en el techo del coche de mi madre. Mi madre, Shelby, y yo acabamos de mudarnos a una pequeña ciudad del estado de Ohio llamada Lima, no se me ocurre un lugar más remoto y aburrido, la verdad.

- **Lo siento mamá, era solo una pesadilla.** – Digo suspirando y sin librarme del todo del nudo en el estómago que me ha causado el extraño sueño.

- **Bueno, anímate pensando que mañana será un día emocionante, ¡tú primer día en el nuevo instituto! ¿Emocionada?**

- **Ni te lo imaginas…** - Porque claro, ¿a quién no le emociona empezar un nuevo año siendo la nueva?

* * *

><p>Mierda, mierda, mierda. Corro todo lo que puedo por las calles de la ciudad, hasta alcanzar la puerta del instituto al que voy a ir, el William McKinley High School. El primer día y llego tarde, ¿cómo puedo ser asi de desastrosa? Me interno en los pasillos del enorme edificio sin saber muy bien a dónde voy, los pasillos están desiertos, y decido detenerme mosqueada. Este sitio es un maldito laberinto.<p>

- **¿Se puede saber dónde está el aula 11? -** Mascullo para mi misma.

- **Deberías leer las indicaciones, las aulas con número impar están en la planta de arriba, genio.** – Miro a todas partes en busca del origen de esas palabras hasta que la veo. Apoyada sobre unas taquillas se encuentra una chica de piel morena, pelo azabache más allá de los hombros y un cuerpo de infarto, de pronto se incorpora y mis ojos conectan con los suyos y noto una chispa recorrerme el cuerpo. Con una sonrisa picará y ojos traviesos se acerca en mi dirección, mirándome de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de reparo. Noto los nervios apoderarse de mí, por Dios Rachel, ¡espabila!

- **Soy Rachel Berry, soy nueva.** – Digo extendiendo una mano hacia ella, que extiende la suya y abre la boca para responderme cuando una voz estridente la interrumpe.

**- ¡SANTANA LÓPEZ! Te he dicho mil veces que no remolonees en los pasillos, quiero verte en clase en menos de cinco segundos.**

La chica, que ahora sé que se llama Santana, pone los ojos en blanco y me susurra al tiempo que recoge su mochila del suelo. – **Es el director Figgins, le gusta hacerse el duro, pero en realidad es un corderito. Espero verte por aquí, Rachel.** – Y con un guiño se aleja de mí, dejándome sola con el hombre de aspecto hindú, que se me aproxima inmediatamente.

- **¿Y tú quién eres?**

- **Soy Rachel Berry, señor. Soy nueva y me parece que me he perdido un poco.** – Él me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

- **Empezamos mal, señorita Berry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

Oigo dos voces que me son tremendamente familiares aproximarse por el pasillo y cierro mi taquilla para ir al encuentro de ambas.

- **Hola chicas, ¿qué pasa?**

**- Britts, que por lo visto ayer mientras se bañaba se dejó el grifo abierto y provocó una inundación en el baño, su padre estaba que echaba chispas. – **Me informa Tina riéndose, Brittany, siempre igual de despistada.

- **Es que cuando me meto en el agua pierdo la noción del tiempo… - **Dice la rubia con expresión risueña, provocando que yo también me ría, es imposible no hacerlo cuando Britts no es ni consciente del caos que habrá creado en su casa.

- **Si, bueno, ¿vais a la fiesta de Halloween?** **Dicen que va a ser una pasada. – **Digo mientras nos dirigimos a la salida del instituto, recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de mis dos amigas, cuando veo algo a lo lejos que capta mi atención. El grupo de los de hockey rodea a una chica que no me suena y tiene expresión de incomodidad, Dios siempre igual. Mando callar a mis amigas y señalo hacia allá con la cabeza. – **Veamos qué pasa.**

- **¿Quién te hace la ropa nueva? ¿La robas del armario de tu abuela? – **Oigo que dice Azimio, uno de esos gorilas estúpidos mientras los demás le ríen la gracia. Idiotas.

- **Bueno, seguro que está más limpia que la tuya.** **Puedo oler el olor de tu asqueroso sudor desde la otra punta del instituto, ¿sabes lo que es una ducha campeón? No te vendría mal. – **Digo colocándome entre ellos y la chica, echándole mi mirada más aterradora.

- **No te metas en esto, ella parece mi abuela pero tu vistes como una golfa. - **Dice uno de los gigantes descerebrados, haciéndose el duro. Noto el enfado crecer dentro de mi y me acerco a él siseando furiosa.

- **No te atrevas a llamarme eso. - **Y en ese mismo instante cae de lo alto de un árbol una piña del tamaño de mi puño que golpea al muchacho en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido. Que oportuno. Estallo en carcajadas al ver como se acercan sus amigos preocupados y se lo llevan de allí entre varios, murmurando sobre mi, pero no me importa.

Oigo a mis espaldas que la muchacha susurra un palabras de agradecimiento y me giro sonriendo. – **Todas hemos sido nuevas, soy Quinn, ellas son Brittany y Tina. **– Digo señalando a las chicas.

- **Rachel, encantada **– Dice sonriendo también, parece buena chica.

- **Oye, esta noche hay una fiesta de Halloween en el instituto, yo he ayudado a organizarla así que está bastante bien, ¿te apuntas? – **Me giro sorprendida hacia Tina, que suele ser bastante tímida con la gente que no conoce, pero no ha tenido reparos en invitar a la nueva a la fiesta, pero tampoco me opongo, cuantos más mejor. Rachel parece dudar un momento, pero finalmente sonríe y asiente.

- **Claro, me encantaría ¿Tina verdad? – **Mi amiga asiente sonriendo, y da un paso hacia ella.

- **Déjame tu móvil, te apuntaré mi número para darte toda la información.** – Mi sorpresa no hace más que crecer ante el comportamiento de mi amiga, que teclea a toda velocidad en el móvil de Rachel, esto es raro. – **Pues ya lo tienes, nos vemos esta noche. **

Nos alejamos las tres despidiéndonos de Rachel y no puedo dejar de mirar a Tina extrañada, hasta que por fin parece darse cuenta de ello y se encoje de hombros.

- **¿Qué? Es simpática.**

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV<strong>

Despido a todas con la mano y las veo alejarse de mí, por lo que me giro y camino en dirección a casa. Una fiesta, no me va a dar tiempo a preparar un disfraz adecuado. Quizás pueda llevar el del año pasado, aunque encontrarlo entre las cajas de mudanza va a ser imposible, ¿y si lo ha tirado mamá?

- **Enana, si andas tan distraída por la calle acabarás por chocarte con algo. – **Antes de darme la vuelta sé con quién me encontraré, llevo pensando todo el día en la dueña de esa rasposa voz. Santana aparece a mi lado con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca y esa mirada suya que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza desde la mañana.

- **Me llamo Rachel, y no necesito tu consejo gracias. – **Acelero un poco el paso para alejarme de ella, queriendo escapar de los nervios que me produce su presencia más que por sentirme ofendida. La oigo reírse a mis espaldas y vuelve a alcanzarme,

- **Lo que tú digas hobbit. Dime, ¿te has hecho amiga del trío calavera? **– Me pregunta queriendo sonar despreocupada, pero noto la curiosidad en su voz y sonrío. Al menos, se interesa.

- **Pues han sido más amables que otras, me han comentado que hay una fiesta esta noche. – **Dejo caer el tema de la fiesta, para averiguar si Santana irá también, pero sin que se note mi interés en ello.

- **Quinn es un poco perra a veces, pero son buena gente, dentro de la escoria que hay en este pueblucho.** – Dice riéndose y exhalando el humo de su cigarro en mi rostro provocándome tos. - **¿Te han dicho que vayas? Nos veremos allí, entonces. Ponte algo sexy Berry, ese jersey te queda bien, pero un escote no te haría daño. – **Dice tirando lo que queda del cigarro al suelo y cruzando la calle en dirección opuesta.

- **¿A dónde vas?** – Pregunto extrañada queriendo ignorar su comentario anterior, que ha provocado que me sonroje.

- **A casa, ¿acaso crees que seguía este camino para acosarte?** **¡No te emociones!** – Exclama al tiempo que se gira para darme la espalda, haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Me pongo colorada por haber asumido que venía por aquí por mí, que estúpida.

Continúo caminando camino a casa queriendo llegar lo antes posible para planear que ponerme.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

Las fiestas de Halloween son un clásico en el McKinley. Se organiza a medias entre profesores y alumnos, los profesores se aseguran de que tengamos el instituto para nosotros y vigilan mientras que los alumnos compran comida, bebida y ponen música y decoración. Yo no suelo colaborar pero a todos nos gusta una buena fiesta, y esta es la ocasión perfecta para celebrar el inicio de curso. Observo a los montones de adolescentes a mí alrededor buscando a una en concreto, cuando un brazo me agarra de la cintura y susurran en mi oído.

- **Diablesa, he sido muy malo, castígame. – **Sonrío al reconocer la voz, y pensar que este idiota es como un hermano para mí.

- **No creo que te gustara lo que te haría Puckerman, ¿qué me traes? – **Digo girándome para encontrar a mi amigo vestido de pirata y con una mochila a su espalda. Puck es el que suele conseguir el alcohol para este tipo de eventos, en realidad puede conseguir prácticamente cualquier cosa que le pidas, es como un camello. El chico me sonríe y saca una licorera plateada que me tiende indicándome que la eche en el enorme recipiente de ponche de la mesa de bebidas, le obedezco.

- **Muy bien López, ahora este pirata tiene que ir a buscar a alguna que esté dispuesta a montar en mi barco, aunque ya sabes que siempre está disponible para ti. – **Dice sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo, lo cual provoca que suelte una carcajada. Puck y yo solemos hacer esa clase de bromas, pero nunca nos acostaríamos sería bastante raro porque somos como hermanos, además yo prefiero otro tipo de compañía algo más… femenina. No es ningún secreto. Veo a lo lejos tres figuras inconfundibles y me acerco a ellas con decisión.

- **¿Cómo está mi trio de chicas preferido?** – Digo abriendo ampliamente los brazos.

Se giran y Quinn vestida de griega pone los ojos en blanco, Tina de vampiresa sonríe y Brittany de cavernícola salta alegremente a mis brazos. Brittany y yo tuvimos una historia en el pasado, pero no funcionó por lo que decidimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era ser amigas, siempre he sido muy protectora con ella y nos va bien así.

- **¡Sanny! – **Exclama la de ojos azules. –** Que bien que hayas venido, estas súper sexy de diablesa.**

- **Cómo siempre Britt-Britt. Decidme, ¿habéis visto a Berry por aquí? ¿La nueva? – **Pregunto sin tapujos porque a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho estas tres chicas son en las que más confío de todo el instituto junto con Puck, las tengo más cariño del que me gustaría reconocer.

- **Está en el baño ¿No lleva aquí ni un día la pobre y ya estás detrás de ella? ¿Tan necesitada estás López? – **Dice Quinn muy seria, a lo que yo simplemente sonrío y me acerco a ella con una ceja levantada.

- **No te pongas celosa Quinn, sabes que a ti te hecho todos los polvos que quieras.** – Digo de forma provocativa aunque ambas sabemos que no va en serio, por lo que Q sonríe ya relajada y suelta una risotada. En ese momento aparece al lado de Tina una cuarta persona y me quedo boquiabierta al verla.

Rachel lleva un vestido negro que le cubre hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, ajustado hasta la cintura y cuya falda cae libremente, un gorro de bruja y unas ligas moradas acabadas en unos taconazos de infarto. Esta chica quiere matarme.

- **Dios Berry, estas muy sexy. – **Digo sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo.

- **Gracias Santana, he seguido el consejo de una amiga para elegir la ropa.** – Dice ella burlándose de mí con una sonrisilla diabólica, y parecía inocente.

- **Me estoy asando. – **Exclama Tina. – **¿Me acompañáis fuera?**

Todas asentimos y salimos al patio donde encontramos al grupo de jugadores de hockey lanzando fuegos artificiales al aire, no es que tengan muchas luces. En cuanto salimos se giran a mirarnos y Azimio da un paso hacia nosotras.

- **Hombre, si parece que la nueva se puede vestir como una guarra, la enseñas rápido Fabray. – **No, no acaba de decir eso, este imbécil acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Me acerco a él amenazadoramente y le doy un puñetazo en la cara.

- **Escucha porque solo lo diré una vez, gorila, si te metes conmigo o con alguna de mis amigas vas a pagarlo caro, tú y toda tu panda de simios, ¡¿Esta claro?!**

Entonces el caos se desata de pronto los fuegos artificiales estallan de golpe y salen disparados en todas direcciones. El grupo de idiotas huye asustado a refugiarse en el edifico, pero un grito hace que me dé la vuelta en medio de toda la confusión. Uno de los cohetes se dirige directo hacia Brittany quien se tapa la cara asustada.

- **¡Britt no!** – Exclamo señalando en su dirección. Algo increíble sucede, a apenas centímetros de la cara de Brittany el cohete se detiene, noto calor en la mano y asustada la agito sin entender que está pasando. El cohete sale despedido hacia arriba al instante, y veo horrorizada como aterriza a los pies de Rachel, provocando una explosión de llamas a su alrededor. Corro en su dirección y me paro ante el fuego alzando las manos, y una vez más siento el calor en ambas palmas y momentos después veo la ola de fuego retroceder, apartándose de Rachel, que cae de rodillas, jadeando pero sana y salva. Alza la cara para mirarme y todas mis amigas me rodean sorprendidas.

- **Santana…** **¿Cómo… Cómo lo has hecho? – **Me pregunta con incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

- **No-No lo sé. – **Digo honestamente, todas mis amigas me miran con esa misma cara de sorpresa y miedo, me miro las palmas de las manos aun sintiendo un cosquilleo en ellas. Rachel se pone en pie y se acerca a mí para rodearme con los brazos y envolverme en un abrazo de consuelo, siento que con él me dice que no va a pasar nada, que lo arreglaremos y de algún modo la creo. Aunque en mi mente solo se repite una y otra vez la misma frase. ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?


	2. Las nuevas guardianas

Capítulo 2:

**Tina's POV**

- **Era rarísimo, flotaba y estaba en medio de la nada, todo era terrorífico… y entonces apareció ese medallón. **

- **¿Y qué pasó después? – **Pregunta Rachel con los ojos muy abiertos y llena de curiosidad.

- **Lord Tubbington me despertó para que le ayudara con sus tareas domésticas.** – Comenta Brittany risueña, aunque el sueño que nos acaba de contar trae un recuerdo a mi mente y me levanto de la pequeña mesa de la cocina de mi casa, donde nos hemos reunido, para coger un boli. Garabateo rápidamente en mi propia mano hasta crear una imagen similar a la que recuerdo con pasmosa claridad.

**- ¿El medallón se parecía a esto?** – Digo enseñándoselo a las demás, una bola de cristal rodeada por un metal que la sujeta.

- **¡Pues sí! – **Exclama Britt, sorprendida.

- **No fastidies, yo también he soñado con eso.** – Dice Rachel mirándome atónita a lo que yo sonrío tímidamente antes de decir.

- **Pues ya somos tres.**

- **¿Estáis de broma? ¿Me vais a decir que creéis en esas cosas paranormales? Todo tiene un porqué y yo voy a averiguar que nos está pasando, sin suposiciones extrañas. – **Exclama Quinn cerrándose en banda ante lo que aparentemente empieza a ser una idea cada vez más real en la mente de algunas de nosotras. Ninguna se atreve a abrir la boca, hasta que Brittany habla de nuevo.

- **No inunde el baño de mi cuarto por dejar el grifo abierto.** **Estaba jugando con el agua de la bañera, hacia figuras en el aire y pompas de agua, mi padre me asusto y se me cayó todo fuera. – **Explica la chica de ojos azules mirándose los pies.

- **¿No estarías jugando con un pompero Britts? –** Comenta Quinn con un sarcasmo que solo le pasa desapercibido a la otra rubia.

- **No, con las manos, ¿te acuerdas aquella vez que estábamos en tu casa y te enfadaste con tu madre? Hiciste que la lámpara de tu mesilla saliera volando sola contra la pared. Lo mío es igual pero con el agua. – **Brittany lo deja caer como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero todas nos quedamos mirando a Q boquiabiertas, ninguna sabíamos nada de eso.

- **Vale, a mí también me han pasado cosas raras.** – Admite Quinn a regañadientes. –** Pero eso no significa que podamos hablar de algo mágico o sobrenatural, es de locos.**

- **P****ero Quinn es mucha coincidencia que a las cinco nos estén ocurriendo, y luego está el extraño sueño con el medallón, debería pasar el dibujo a limpio antes de que se me olviden los detalles. – **Aunque sé que la imagen del medallón no se borrará de mi cabeza con facilidad. Lo digo para calmar un poco a la rubia, que parece a punto de saltarle a alguien al cuello, está nerviosa y no entiende nada, como todas. Entonces una voz retumba desde la puerta de la estancia.

- **Tranquila, yo sé cómo evitar que se te olvide la imagen del medallón.** – Nos volvemos todas para encontrarnos con Sue Sylvester. No es ningún secreto que tras la muerte de mis padres hace ya unos años, Sue, la entrenadora de las animadoras del instituto se hizo cargo de mi tutela. Sin embargo no esperaba verla entrar en la estancia donde nos encontramos mis amigas y yo, mucho menos con una cuerda de cuero en la mano derecha de la cual cuelga un medallón que nos es escalofriantemente familiar a todas. Entonces Santana que lleva sin decir nada en toda la reunión abre la boca estupefacta y expresa en palabras lo que todas estamos pensando.

- **No me jodas.**

- **Si te jodo Santana. – **Dice Sue al tiempo que se acerca más a la mesa y toma asiento junto a Quinn, que la mira con expresión escéptica. – **Queridas niñas, esto es lo que se conoce como el corazón de los elementos y vosotras sois sus guardianas. – **Rachel abre la boca para hablar pero Sue la manda callar con un gesto. – **Desde el principio de los tiempos el universo ha estado formado de infinitas realidades que se compensan unas con otras. En el inicio solo existía el bien, cuando las almas jóvenes y buenas eran lo único que poblada el universo y la paz se mantenía entre todos sus pliegues, sin embargo no tardó en aparecer su opuesto y complementario al mismo tiempo, el mal. Por ello, fuerzas ancestrales crearon lo que conocemos como la muralla, una barrera diseñada para mantener a las criaturas de la oscuridad apartadas de la luz, pero la barrera no es inmune. – **Hace una pausa para tragar saliva y mira a cada una de nosotras observando nuestra reacción. – **Así pues, la barrera se quiebra cada cierto tiempo, y las fuerzas del mal la cruzan hasta otros mundos. Por ello existen unos seres poderosos encargados de vigilar esta muralla y derrotar a los seres que logren atravesarla, restaurando la paz, y vosotras chicas no os habéis juntado por casualidad. Las cinco habéis sido elegidas como las próximas guardianas de la muralla, a partir de ahora tendréis dos corazones, el vuestro y este que sostengo en mi mano. **

- **Pero no comprendo. – **Comenzó a hablar Rachel una vez más, pero de nuevo fue silenciada por mi tutora, las demás se atrevieron a decir nada. Sue se pone en pie y acerca el medallón a Quinn, y este se ilumina de un suave tono verdoso.

- **A ti, realista Quinn se te ha concedido la fuerza de la tierra. – **Da un par de pasos hasta situarse al lado de Britt, y el brillo de la esfera se torna azulado. – **Tú, Brittany, tendrás el poder del agua, fuerte e incontenible. – **Esta vez junto a Santana, el tono del medallón pasa a ser rojizo. – **Para ti temperamental Santana, el difícil don del fuego. – **Y finalmente se acerca a mí dirigiéndome su característica sonrisa ladeada, que ahora me desconcierta, ya que veo el color de la esfera cambiar a un grisáceo refulgente. – **Y tú, Tina, serás libre y ligera como el viento. – **Noto una presión en el pecho a medida que habla y por un momento creo que me voy a asfixiar, pero nada más decir la última palabra es como si aire fresco llenara mis pulmones de golpe, y me siento extrañamente fuerte y renovada. Miro a las demás y veo que todas tienen la misma expresión de confusión.

- **¿Y yo?** – Pregunta Rachel, al ver que Sue se ha quedado quieta a mi lado, sin aproximarse a ella. Pero en seguida la mujer rubia se pone en marcha, caminando decidida hacia la judía y le agarra la mano, indicándole que la abra, todas observamos expectantes.

- **Pronto lo sabrás, Rachel.** – Y entonces extiende su propia mano con el medallón a centímetros de la mano de Rachel y lo deja caer. Nada más entrar en contacto con la piel de nuestra amiga la esfera brilla de forma poderosa, iluminando la habitación entera con una luz blanca. Rachel jadea y cierra los ojos, su cara es un poema de emociones, que parece que en cualquier momento vayan a superar a la chica, pero tan súbitamente como empezó el brillo de la esfera se apaga dejándonos sumidas en un denso silencio.

- **Tia Sue… - **Pero cuando me giro a mirar el último lugar donde vi a la mujer ya no está, y todas mis dudas se quedan sin respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Salimos todas de casa de Tina sin decir una palabra hasta que estamos fuera, noto el medallón en mi bolsillo como si pesara una tonelada, todo lo que ha pasado ahí dentro ha sido tremendamente extraño. Entonces Brittany es la primera en hablar.

- **No he entendido bien lo que ha sucedido.**

- **¡Nada! – **Estalla de pronto Quinn. – **A esa mujer le falta un tornillo y nos ha querido sorprender con su baratija brillante, no tiene más misterio. – **No voy a decir nada, pero aunque Quinn suena segura de lo que dice puedo ver claramente en sus ojos la incertidumbre y el miedo. Todas ahí dentro hemos sentido algo, cuando el medallón me ha tocado la mano ha sido como si algo estallara dentro de mí y se extendiera a todas partes de mi cuerpo. Y por las caras que ponían mis amigas al acercárselo, deben haber pasado por algo parecido, por mucho que Quinn quiera negarlo.

- **¿Qué pasa Q?** **¿Tienes miedo de las historias de brujas? – **Pregunta San socarronamente, aunque lo dice con tono burlón también puedo notar que esta intranquila, no deja de mover las manos jugando con la cremallera de su chaqueta. Quinn la mira furiosa y no parece aguantar más y de pronto echa a caminar alejándose de nosotras.

- **No voy a aguantar más esta chorrada, me voy a casa a tratar de olvidar esta pérdida de tiempo, deberíais hacer lo mismo.**

- **Pues a mí me parece guay, somos como superheroínas. – **Comenta Brittany con su habitual calma y sonrisa soñadora. Sonrío en su dirección aunque no puedo estar más preocupada por todo cuanto me rodea, en ese momento suena el móvil de la rubia. – **Oh vaya, es Kitty, dice que me he dejado el uniforme de las cheerios en el gimnasio otra vez, debería ir a buscarlo.**

- **Venga, te acompaño a por él. – **Dice Tina. – **No me apetece quedarme sola en casa.**

- **Yo también, voy. Me pilla camino a casa. – **Digo yo mirando mi reloj, se hace tarde, me giro hacia Santana preguntándole con la mirada si viene.

- **Ni loca, no pienso pisar ese sitio si no tengo clase. – **Dice sacando de su bolsa un casco de moto y acercándose a una Yamaha negra que hay aparcada al lado. Por supuesto, Santana López siendo una "rebelde" tiene que tener una moto, cada cosa que descubro sobre ella solo la hace más atractiva a mis ojos. Se pone el casco y enciende el motor echándonos una última mirada antes de marcharse – **Os veo mañana. - **Con eso arranca alejandose del lugar y Britt, Tina y yo nos ponemos en marcha en dirección al instituto.

La verdad es que el instituto de noche impone bastante, da algo de miedo por sus largos y vacíos pasillos, pero estar con mis dos amigas me tranquiliza bastante, yo sola estaría muerta de miedo. Llegamos a las puertas del gimnasio y entramos, pero está totalmente a oscuras y no logramos ver nada.

- **A ver si encuentro el interruptor de la luz. - **Murmura Tina palpando la pared en su busca.

Pero de pronto, la gran puerta se cierra a nuestras espaldas quitándonos la poca luz de la que disponíamos proveniente de la calle, ahora solo soy capaz de ver sombras moviéndose en la penumbra. Antes de que pueda decir nada se escucha un grito escalofriante que reconozco inmediatamente, Britany. Apenas un segundo después escucho otro chillido en el cual identifico la voz de Tina y me quedo paralizada. Una débil luz ilumina entonces la estancia y lo que veo ante mi me pone los pelos de punta. Una criatura que debe medir más de dos metros, de cuerpo enorme y piel color azul, ataviado con prendas que parece haber sacado de algún basurero sostiene entre sus poderosos brazos a Brittany y Tina que ahora parecen diminutas y luchan por liberarse de su agarre. Retrocedo atemorizada ante lo macabro de la situación hasta que mi espalda choca con la puerta, la criatura avanza hacia mi enseñándome unos imponentes colmillo que sobresalen de su boca, su cara cada vez más iluminada y me sorprende al abrir la boca para hablar.

- **Bienvenidas, guardianas.**

En el mismo momento en que esas palabras salen de su boca me doy cuenta de algo, la procedencia de la luz que de pronto ha iluminado la estancia... es mi bolsillo. El corazón. Meto la mano en su interior y extraigo el medallón que brilla casi con tanta intensidad como lo hizo antes en casa de Tina, como si alguien me susurrara al oído lo que debo hacer alzo la mano con el colgante en ella y exclamo.

- **¡Brittany!¡Tina!¡Agua!¡Aire! - **Y entonces todo es luz, dos rayos salen disparados en dirección a mis amigas y un tercero me rodea a mi, me noto desnuda por un momento, estoy cambiando. Es como si mi cuerpo se transformara, noto la metamorfosis y la siguiente vez que abro los ojos me siento diferente, más fuerte y preparada para enfrentarme a cualquier cosa. Miro a mis amigas y por un momento olvido la situación en la que estamos y suelto una carcajada, ambas están cambiadas, más altas, mas atléticas, de pronto en lugar de dieciséis ambas parecen mujeres de más de veinte años; pero lo mejor son sus trajes. Son parecidos, ambas llevan mallas de rayas azules y verdes, las de Tina hasta la rodilla mientras las de Brittany se esconden bajo su minifalda morada, Tina por su parte lleva una mas larga, un par de dedos por encima de la rodilla. Ambas llevan tops verde azulados Tina sin mangas y Brittany con ellas. Pero lo mejor son una diminutas alas verdosas que salen de su espalda, haciéndolas parecer algún tipo de extrañas hadas. Pero antes de poder fijarme en más detalles una voz distinta a la de la bestia azul cuya procedencia no distingo grita.

- **¡****Maldición! Detenlas Vathek.**

Segundos después la criatura avanza pesadamente en mi dirección y suelto una exclamación ahogada al ver que sus ojos echan chispas, literalmente, un rayo escapa de ellos hacia mi, pero con unos reflejos que sin duda no me pertenecen y velocidad abrumadora logro esquivarlo. Entonces veo que de la nada sale lo que parece un enorme agujero que absorbe todo lo que hay a su alrededor, y entre el todo resulta estar Brittany que grita al notar la fuerza con la que el agujero negro tira de ella. Cuando intento ir en su ayuda la criatura se mete en mi camino, impidiendo el rescate, por suerte Tina agarra el brazo de la rubia justo antes de que aquello se la tragara, pero parece tener dificultades para aguantar. Se me ocurre una idea que no tengo claro que vaya a funcionar, pero aún así no tenemos nada mejor.

- **¡Alejaros de ahí! ¡Salid volando! - **Tina me mira con incredulidad pero tras pensarlo un segundo sonríe y exclama.

- **¡Claro! Yo soy aire. - **Cierra los ojos y observo expectante, apenas un parpadeo después veo maravillada como mis dos amigas se elevan en el aire, Tina tirando de Brittany y sacándola volando del apuro. Sin embargo Tina parece perder el equilibrio lo cual provoca que salga disparada a los brazos de el ser que intenta asesinarnos, dejando caer a Britt al suelo, que mira horrorizada la escena.

- **¡****Tina! - **Exclama la rubia asustada. Y parece escrutar el gimnasio con la mirada hasta encontrar algo que capta su atención, alza la mano en dirección a una manguera enrollada en la pared y está empieza a agitarse enviando un potente chorro de agua a la cara del monstruo, que al intentar cubrirse libera a Tina. - **¡Chúpate esa! - **Se burla Brittany viéndole caer de rodillas al suelo frotándose los ojos.

- **Hay que salir de aquí. - **Digo al tiempo que camino hacia la puerta, cuando una criatura se interpone en mi camino. Mucho más grande que el otro bicho, este parece una especie de híbrido entre serpiente y hombre, ya que de cintura para abajo tiene una larga cola anillada y para arriba el torso de un ser humano musculoso. Sin embargo sisea, con una lengua bífida y nos mira desde unos siniestros ojos amarillos.

- **No saldréis vivas de aquí, niñas. - **Miro de reojo a nuestra espalda y veo a Vathek, el ser azul, recuperándose del ataque de Britt, mientras la serpiente avanza sin prisa hacia nosotras, miro el corazón aún en mi mano y lo oprimo con fuerza apretando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Por favor, sácanos de aquí. Y un momento después noto una suave brisa golpeándome el rostro, abro los ojos y veo que estamos en la calle, a las puertas del instituto, me miro la espalda y veo que ya no tengo las alas, vuelvo a ser yo. Miro a mis amigas que se inspeccionan a si mismas tal como he hecho yo y cuando alzan los ojos para mirarme nos entendemos en silencio, salimos corriendo del lugar, cada una a su casa a esconderse del peligro, se lo contaremos a las otras cuanto antes.

**Pues aquí el numero 2, si, me he cargado a los padres de Tina para que me cuadre lo de Sue. Segundo quiero aclarar que más allá de ser un Pezberry (que se irá desarrollando poco a poco) antes que nada es una historia de amistad y aventura, así que tened paciencia chicos. Esta semana me voy a la playa WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII asi que no podré subir cap, pero tan pronto como vuelva tendréis el próximo, prometido.  
><strong>


	3. Es real

Capítulo 3:

**Quinn's POV:**

- **… Y después nos fuimos a casa y encontré mi uniforme encima de la cama, resulta que no me lo había dejado. – **Concluyó Brittany con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de la siniestra historia que nos acaba de contar.

- **Eso es lo que no me cuadra.** –Comenta Rachel, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. – **Esa chica Kitty, no la conozco, pero parece obvio que quería que estuviéramos en el gimnasio esa noche. Lo del uniforme de Britt era una mentira. – **Dice con determinación la castaña. Mientras camina para sentarse en un banco situado lejos de todos los que se hayan en el patio, dándonos más intimidad. Todas la seguimos.

- **Me parece una conclusión un poco precipitada, ni siquiera la conoces, Kitty es un cielo. – **Digo sin acabar de creerme la historia que acabo de oír, todo se me hace demasiado surrealista, además conozco a Kitty desde hace años y no creo que fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Por otra parte me niego a creer que dos monstruos se les hayan aparecido a mis amigas en el gimnasio del colegio, es una locura.

- **¿En serio Q?** **Esa chica es la maldad personificada. – **Dice Santana que está de pie a mi lado con los brazos cruzados. Aunque no es algo raro que Santana y yo pensemos diferente, me extraña que se ponga de parte de las otras ya que sé que es al menos tan escéptica como yo. Pero es cierto que no soporta a Kitty.

- **Tampoco le podemos preguntar…** **no ha venido a clase. – **Comenta Tina, que va a la misma clase que la rubia. – **No entiendo nada de lo que nos está pasando. – **Susurra la chica con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación, y ver eso me hace recordar lo que nos está pasando y lo escalofriantemente real de la situación, aunque no lo quiera reconocer algo raro está sucediendo. Pero en ese momento Rachel se mete la mano en el bolsillo de su horrenda chaqueta de punto y saca el medallón, que refulge suavemente.

- **La respuesta está aquí.** – Afirma mirando al objeto concentrada. Desde que nos han contado la historia del gimnasio Rachel no había abierto la boca, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y asusta un poco porque en lo poco que la conocemos parece alguien que no para de hablar. – **La historia de Sue es cierta, nos hemos convertido en algo sobrenatural, mágico. **

- **Mira Rachel no quiero ser borde pero es una locura afirmar algo así. – **Digo. Sentándome a su lado en el banco. –**Solo porque te han dado ese estúpido colgante te crees todo lo que te dice pero lo cierto es que-.**

- **Quinn. – **Me interrumpe Santana.

- **No Santana, tiene que saber que.**-

- **¡Quinn mira tus pies! – **Exclama la morena sin despegar los ojos de mis zapatos. Bajo la mirada hacia ellos y dejo escapar una exclamación ahogada al ver dos raíces salidas del suelo, enroscadas alrededor de mis vaqueros, sujetándome. Me levanto rápidamente y ambas me sueltan al momento y quedan inertes sobre el suelo, miro a todas partes asegurándome de que nadie lo haya visto y suspiro aliviada al saber que así es. Trago saliva.

- **¿Lo…lo he hecho yo? – **Pregunto notándome acalorada, por un momento creo que me voy a desmayar.

- **Si Quinn, has sido tú, controlas la tierra ahora.** – Afirma Rachel con convicción, mirándome a los ojos. – **Mientras que tú, Santana, tienes el poder del fuego. – **Dice mirando a la morena, ambas se sostienen la mirada unos segundos y la intensidad de sus expresiones me hace sentir un poco incómoda. Finalmente Rachel es quien aparta la vista de los ojos de la latina. – **Creo que deberíamos hablar esto en un lugar más privado, ¿os apetece venir a mi casa después del instituto? – **Pregunta la diva. Todas asentimos excepto Tina.

- **Yo no puedo chicas, tengo que ir a casa a hacer unas tareas, además no veo a Sue desde el otro día…** **No está mucho en casa pero quiero ver si la pillo, que me dé respuestas. – **Dice la joven asiática con determinación de hierro y ninguna dice nada al respecto. Minutos después suena el timbre y volvemos todas a clase, deseosas de que llegue la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

Caminamos charlando animadamente por el camino a casa de Rachel, hablamos de cosas poco relevantes, el ridículo corte de pelo de tal profesor, lo mal que viste una persona. Todas parecemos estar evitando descaradamente el tema que nos ha traído aquí. Llegamos al apartamento en el que viven Rachel y su madre, no es demasiado grande pero tampoco pequeño, ni muy lujoso ni cutre, intermedio. Una vez dentro Rachel nos avisa de que su madre aún no está en casa y nos insta a dejar las chaquetas en un armarito de la entrada.

Brittany yo nos dejamos caer en los dos largos sofás rojos plantados ante una pequeña pantalla de televisión del saloncito de la casa. Quinn se queda de pie, observando cada milímetro del apartamento de Rachel, igual de meticulosa que es siempre, mientras que nuestra anfitriona deja su chaqueta en una silla y se gira hacia nosotras con el ceño fruncido, entonces sé que no podemos retrasar más esta conversación.

- **Todo es tan raro. - **Empieza a hablar la pequeña morena. - **Quiero decir deberíamos estar muertas de miedo ¡Tenemos poderes mágicos! ¿Os dais cuenta? Vivimos está historia de locos y actuamos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, nos hemos enfrentado a un monstruo y una compañera nos ha tendido una trampa, y aquí estamos, pensando en tomar el té. - **Para de hablar y cierra los ojos con cara de agotamiento, está claro que ha pensado mucho en el tema, mientras que las demás lo hemos evitado a toda costa.

- **A mi me parece muy guay. - **Comenta alegremente Brittany a mi derecha jugando con un mechón de su cabellera rubia y sonrío sin remedio, Britt es como una hermana pequeña para Q y para mi, a pesar de nuestros constantes enfrentamientos siempre hemos cuidado de ella desde que empezamos el instituto. Rachel también sonríe suavemente, pero la preocupación no desaparece de sus ojos mientras se dirige a la cocina a preparar un té. Decido seguirla y me paro a su espalda mientras llena de agua una gran tetera metálica y la pone a calentar, sabe que estoy aquí pero no se da la vuelta.

- **Escucha Berry, todas estamos igual de acojonadas ¿vale? Pero piénsalo, no tiene que ser algo malo... Esto p**uede cambiarnos la vida. - Digo en un intento por cortar los oscuros pensamientos que parecen acosar a la judía, al fin y al cabo toda esta situación nos ha unido y proporcionado poderes que ni habríamos imaginado. Al oírme se da la vuela y me mira fijamente a los ojos, parece no dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar salir de mis labios.

- **¿No todo tiene porque ser malo Santana? No se si te ha fijado en el detalle de que un monstruo nos persigue para matarnos. No sabemos cuando ni donde nos podría atacar la próxima vez, ¿Y si pilla a una de nosotras sola? ¿No te das cuenta del peligro al que estamos expuestas?** - Rachel va elevando el tono de voz a medida que habla hasta que casi está gritando. Mientras habla, saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero negra y me lo pongo en los labios, ella me mira atónita ante mi falta de respuesta por lo que me ha dicho. Alzo un dedo hasta colocarlo en el extremo del cigarro y cierro los ojos, me concentro y... se enciende. Sonrío socarronamente mirando a Rachel, como confirmando lo que había dicho anteriormente, peo su expresión no cambia. En dos pasos se ha colocado frente a mi a apenas unos centímetros y noto como la piel se me pone de gallina ante su cercanía, pero lo oculto como puedo, se acerca a mi oído y susurra.

- **No voy a dejar que fumes en mi casa. - **Y antes de que me de cuenta me quita el tabaco de la boca y se deshace de él, apartándose de mi, la miro malhumorada pero no digo nada. Agarramos la tetera y un par de tazas y nos encaminamos al salón con la demás.

- **Creo que deberíamos practicar, intentar usar nuestros poderes y ver de lo que somos capaces, estar preparadas si nos atacan de nuevo. - **Dice Rachel sentándose junto a Britt, que asiente entusiasmada.

- **¿Y quién te ha nombrado líder si puede saberse? - **Pregunta Quinn mordazmente, a veces la chica tiene una patada en la boca... Estoy apunto de responder cuando, el golpe de un puño de Rachel en la mesa se me adelanta y me quedo callada.

- **Mira Quinn, me pareces una gran chica, pero desde el día en que nos vimos metidas en este lío no has hecho otra cosa que quejarte y negar lo evidente. ¿Nos está pasando vale? Será mejor que lo vaya asumiendo y metiéndolo en esa puta cabeza rubia tuya o acabaremos asesinadas por un monstruo azul antes de que podamos si quiera pestañear. Ahora, si quieres que eso pase es tu problema, pero yo tengo el medallón, y aunque me gustaría que estemos juntas en esto no voy a aguantar tus constantes gilipolleces, ¿Está claro? **

En el momento en que la enana acaba de hablar las luces de toda la casa se apagan de golpe, y de algún modo sé que ha sido cosa suya. Ha conseguido algo que no muchos pueden decir que hayan hecho, dejar a Quinn Fabray sin palabras, y a pesar de lo serio de la situación tengo que decir que este despliegue de agresividad por parte de Rachel me ha puesto un poco cachonda.

**Hola gente, he retomado un poco la inspiración y con ella las ganas de escribir, esperemos que siga así aunque se que este capítulo es algo más corto.**

**Me pregunto alguien cual es el poder de Rachel, lo cierto es que en los comics nunca me quedo muy claro pero digamos que es algo parecido a la energía, el control sobre esta, la electricidad y cosas por el estilo... Ya la veréis más en acción y lo entenderéis :)**


	4. De sapos, gorilas y gatos

**Capítulo 4:**

**Brittany's POV**

El viento frío del otoño golpea los árboles semidesnudos sin piedad, agitándolos y provocando que sus ramas se tensen. Una hoja cae de lo alto de un fresno y el viento la mece suavemente, como si se tratara de un bebé en su cuna, desciende despacio hasta alcanzar el suelo y depositarse en él con docilidad. Un gato delgado de color canela se acerca a la hoja y la olisquea, para mordisquearla un poco, el pobre animalito debe estar muerto de hambre. Miro una fuente cercana y sonrío, al menos no pasará sed, pienso al tiempo que me concentro en ella y el agua empieza a caer lentamente desde el grifo. El gato se acerca y saca la lengua para calmar la sed que sin duda debe tener, mi sonrisa se ensancha pero de pronto noto un golpecito en el hombro que me saca de mi burbuja.

- **Venga Britt, la clase se ha acabado.** – Me informa Santana, quien es mi compañera de pupitre en esta clase cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora mismo. Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana y el gato continúa bebiendo de la fuente sin descanso, sonriendo asiento a mi amiga y me levanto para encaminarnos hacia el patio.

Una vez allí nos encontramos con las demás, Rachel, Quinn y Tina nos saludan y nos acercamos a ellas. No pasa un segundo desde que nos reunimos con ellas y Tina empieza a hablar agitadamente.

-** Os habéis enterado de lo que le ha pasado a ese chico… ¿Karofsky?** – Pregunta ansiosa. Tina es la reina del cotilleo. Quinn asiente.

- **Si, lleva tres días desaparecido, por lo visto no se ha querido alterar a la población hasta que estuviera confirmado pero no ha dado señales de vida.** – Cuenta la rubia y ninguna nos extrañamos de que lo sepa todo acerca del tema, no hay asunto del que su madre, Judy Fabray, no se entere. – **Nadie le ha visto desde el partido de hace tres días.**

- **¿No os parece mucha coincidencia?** – Dice entonces Rachel y todas la miramos. – **Quiero decir, Kitty tampoco ha pasado por clase desde lo del gimnasio…** - Aclara pensativa, pero no entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir.

- **No es lo mismo.** – Interrumpe Quinn. – **La familia entera de Kitty no está, ni su coche ni sus cosas están en casa, la policía da por hecho que se han ido de la ciudad por su propio pie.** – La rubia habla deprisa, como queriendo terminar esta conversación. A Quinn no le gusta hablar de Kitty porque es su amiga, lo entiendo, a mí no me gustaría que hablaran mal de ninguna de ellas. Kitty no me parecía mala, a veces era un poco borde pero al miarla a los ojos veía a San y Quinn, que se hacen las duras para protegerse, pero creo que solo necesitaba amigas.

- **¿Y acaso eso no es raro Quinn?** - Continúa la pequeña diva. – **Una familia entera que se esfuma de repente, la policía no sabe lo que nosotras. Ese monstruo podría habérsela llevado, o quizás sean aliados, viendo la trampa que nos tendió. No me parece tan descabellado pensar que también sean la causa de la desaparición de ese chico…** - Frunzo el ceño ¿La desaparición de ese chico? ¿Habla de Karofsky? No entiendo por qué piensa Rachel que Kitty está relacionada, no entiendo mucho a Rachel, a veces habla mucho y seguirla es agotador. Mírala, ahora mismo sigue hablando pero Quinn se ha metido y ahora discuten en bajito. Sin embargo hay algo que quiero aclarar y las interrumpo.

- **Kitty no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de Karofsky.** – Digo alegremente, contenta de saber algo que mis amigas desconocen. Todas me miran con el ceño fruncido, Santana, que había estado callada hasta ahora me coloca una mano en el hombro y pregunta.

- **¿Qué quieres decir Britt? ¿Cómo lo sabes?** – Le devuelvo la mirada y sonrío.

- **Porque yo sé dónde está Karofsky.** – Veo los ojos de todas mis amigas abrirse desmesuradamente. Tina es la primera en recuperarse del shock.

- **¡Britt! Si sabes algo tienes que decírselo a la policía. Sus padres se estarán volviendo locos buscándole.** – Se apresura a decir la asiática. Pero yo niego con la cabeza, ¿por qué iban a querer encontrarle? No está en condiciones de ir a casa de todos modos.

-** Pero yo no quiero que le encuentren, lo he castigado.** – El grupo se queda en silencio unos segundos mientras asimilan mis palabras y entonces una mano pequeña me agarra del antebrazo y me acerca a ella. Nos juntamos más reduciendo el corro y Rachel susurra histéricamente.

- **¡¿Brittany qué has hecho?!** – La miro sin comprender porque se ha puesto así de repente. Me encojo de hombros, supongo que quiere que le cuente porque está castigado.

- **Veréis yo vine a ver el partido hace tres días…**

_Flashback_

_Por lo general nunca solemos venir a ver los partidos de fútbol. Santana dice que no aguanta ver a una panda de gorilas darse golpes unos a otros durante una hora y Quinn simplemente pasa. Pero hoy en el instituto uno de los chicos del equipo se me acercó y me preguntó que si iría al partido, cuando le dije que no se puso muy triste, así que para que sonriera le dije que iría. Se puso muy contento y dijo que le buscara después del partido._

_Ir sola es muy aburrido sin embargo, he intentado convencer a Rachel, pero creo que estaba preocupada por su colgante brillante, y a Tina no la he visto. Así que estoy sola en las gradas rodeada de hinchas histéricos que chillan a sus respectivos equipos, aunque no sé cómo eso les va a ayudar a ganar… Por fin el partido termina, el equipo del McKinley gana por los pelos y la grada se vuelve loca, por lo que decido unirme a la celebración. Poco a poco los asientos se vacían y me marcho yo también, voy en busca de mi coche aparcado algo lejos debido a lo lleno que estaba el parking del instituto por el partido, tengo la sensación de que olvido algo... Estoy tratando de recordar cuando por fin alcanzo mi Peugeot azul y entonces una voz me sobresalta._

_-** Pierce, ¿cómo tú por aquí? Siempre es bueno verte.** – Dice un chico grandote de cara regordeta. No recuerdo su nombre, por suerte está de lado y puedo ver su apellido en la parte de atrás de la camiseta._

_- **¡Hola Karofsky! He venido a ver el partido. Enhorabuena por la victoria, aunque me dan un poco de pena esas pobres pateras.** – Digo poniéndome un poco triste al final. Parecían muy decepcionados._

_- **¿Panteras? ¡Ah! El otro equipo. Si, les hemos dado una buena paliza.** – Dice sonriendo socarronamente. Entonces coloca una mano apoyada en el coche junto a mi cabeza, acercándose un poco más a mí ¿Me quiere contar algo secreto? No creo que nadie le oyera aquí. - **¿Sabes? A los campeones se les suele dar algún tipo de… recompensa.** – Comenta mirándome de arriba abajo cómo yo miro una bolsa de chucherías. Recompensa... ¿cómo cuando Lord Tubbington prometió dejar de fumar y le compre un chaleco nuevo? Aunque luego siguió fumando... Entonces la mano que tiene libre me agarra de la cintura y me pega a él, intento soltarme pero el chico es más grande que yo._

_- **¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!** – Exclamo golpeándole en el pecho con los puños, pero no parece escucharme. Entonces es cuando me enfado ¿por qué no hace caso a lo que le digo? No me gusta como se está portando, no me gusta nada. Aprieto los puños llena de frustración y extiendo los brazos en un esfuerzo por empujarle lejos de mí al tiempo que grito. -** ¡APARTA!**_

_Pero mis manos no encuentran nada que empujar y miro a todos lados desorientada, ¿a dónde ha ido? Entonces un sonido gutural resuena a mis pies. Bajo la mirada y me encuentro con un sapo grande y gordo, cuando me agacho un poco para mirarla mejor reconozco su mirada y sonrío. Tomo al animal en mis manos y se retuerce intentando escapar de mí pero no se lo permito. Me alejo del coche aún con la sonrisa pintada en los labios._

_Fin del flashback_

- **… Y le dejé en la charca del parque que está al lado del campo de fútbol.** – El silencio se adueña del círculo durante unos instantes.

- **Deberíamos dejarlo cómo esta.** – Concluye Santana, y sonrío ampliamente en su dirección, ya que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

- **¡Santana!** – Exclama Rachel riñendo a la latina, que en seguida deja de sonreírme, es raro porque Santana nunca hace caso. Rachel me mira de nuevo con urgencia en la mirada. – **Brittany, necesito que nos guíes hasta el lugar donde lo dejaste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Hoy ha sido un día agotador. Tras a la confesión de Brittany todas nos apresuramos al lugar donde abandono al muchacho convertido en sapo. Una vez allí nos lleva un rato encontrarlo, pero finalmente Tina lo localiza escondido entre unos arbustos y lo toma en sus manos con cierto asco. Discutimos un rato ya que Santana insiste en dejarlo convertido en anfibio para que aprenda, pero todas sabemos que no podemos hacer eso. Aunque le cuesta un poco Britt consigue transformar al chico en humano de nuevo, esta confuso, no recuerda que ha sucedido en los últimos días y solo parece sufrir un horrible pavor hacia las aves que pueblan la charca. Tina y Brittany se ofrecen a llevarlo a casa, una por ser la culpable de lo sucedido y la otra para ayudar. Yo me excuso rápidamente diciendo que tengo que ayudar a mi madre con un par de cosas, me permiten marcharme de allí, pero no voy a casa. Paseo lo que parecen horas por la zona cercana al instituto perdida en mis propios pensamientos, ¿en qué se está convirtiendo mi vida? Hoy hemos tenido que lidiar con un chico transformado en sapo, la desaparición de Kitty y la constante sensación de peligro que me eriza el cabello de la nuca al pensar en los aterradores monstruos que nos acechan. Tengo miedo, no entiendo nada y eso me agota, no se puede controlar una situación que no se comprende.

Un sonido agudo y desgarrador corta el aire sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Sin pensar mucho corro en la dirección de la que proviene y me topo con una imagen que preferiría haber evitado. Una panda de gigantes que reconozco como los brutos del equipo de hockey que se metieron conmigo el primer día y provocaron el desastre de la fiesta de Halloween se arremolina en torno a un árbol. Uno de ellos, Azimio, golpea las ramas con un palo, entonces veo un gato de color canela encaramado en las ramas maullando, asustado. Entonces el animal se lanza al brazo del gigante propinándole un profundo mordisco que provoca que un aullido escape de su boca, el gato cae al suelo con gracia. Veo que Azimio se recompone tras el mordisco y se aproxima al animal alzando el palo, eso sí que no.

- **¡Ni se te ocurra!** – Exclamo acercándome a ellos, los cinco se giran y me miran, carcajeándose al ver que solo soy yo. Aprieto los puños llena de rabia pero intento controlar mi temperamento, recordando lo sucedido con Brittany. – **Aléjate de ese gato.**

- **Uuuuh, que amenazadora, chicos tened cuidado con ella o nos golpeara con su enorme nariz.** – Se burla uno de ellos. Azimio se une a la burla. - **¿Qué harás ahora que no está Quinn para defenderte, enana?** – Dice dando un paso en mi dirección.

- **Con alguien como tú, me basto yo sola.** – Contesto guiada por el enfado más que por valentía, ya que el tamaño de estos gorilas me asusta un poco. Veo sorpresa pasar por los ojos de Azimio pero es seguida es sustituida por ira, da varios pasos en mi dirección hasta quedar casi en frente. Cuando un grito provoca que se detenga.

- **Yo que tú me pararía ahí chaval.** – El alivio me invade de manera instantánea al escuchar la ya bien conocida y rasposa voz que puebla mis sueños últimamente. Aparece a mi lado Santana, tan fiera como siempre dispuesta a saltar al cuello de quien se nos acerque, colocándose ligeramente delante, protegiéndome.

- **Esfúmate López, esto no tiene que ver contigo.** – Dice el gigante mirando a San con odio. Pero más allá del odio puedo ver claramente un profundo miedo hacia mi amiga.

- **¿En serio Azimio? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez?** - Veo al chico empalidecer un poco y dar un paso atrás. - **¿Te preguntas que le ha pasado a tu amiguito Karofsky? A lo mejor se metió conmigo y le dejé tan destrozado que no se ha atrevido a pisar el instituto de nuevo.** – Dice dando ella un paso adelante con seguridad. – **Tienes dos opciones; te quedas aquí y te parto un huevo, el derecho o el izquierdo, tú decides; o te vas de aquí y vives para poder ser un gilipollas otro día. Además, tengo cuchillas por todo el pelo, montones por todas partes**. – Finalmente el chico se da la vuelta y murmura algo a sus amigos, todos se dan la vuelta y huyen del lugar.

Santana se da la vuelta y me mira sonriendo socarronamente, pero yo no le devuelvo el gesto y me giro dirigiéndome hacia el animalito que se encuentra hecho una bola en el suelo.

- **Gracias Santana.** – Dice la latina tratando de imitar mi voz indignada. No me vuelvo a mirarla y me agacho al lado del gato color canela extendiendo una mano hacia él.

- **Podía sola con ellos**. – Mascullo y escucho a la morena responder algo, probablemente una burla. Toco al gato y suelta un bufido que provoca que me aparte de él rápidamente ¿qué le pasa? ¡Pero si le he ayudado! Noto a Santana arrodillarse en el suelo a mi lado, y la hermosa pelinegra mete una mano en su bolso de piel marrón. De él extrae un sándwich de pavo del que saca solo el embutido y coloca un trozo lentamente frente al animal. Esta se acerca despacio y lo olfatea con desconfianza para finalmente comérselo de un mordisco, Santana sonríe y le acerca otro trozo que esta vez se come sin dudar.

- **¿Ves?** – Dice la latina. – **Solo es cuestión de tener un poco de paciencia para ganarte su confianza.** – Yo ya no miro al gato sino a ella, que así, con su ropa del día a día y apenas maquillaje me parece más hermosa que nunca. Un maullido me saca de mi trance y veo al felino a los pies de Santana, pidiéndole más comida, está vez ella la deja en su mano y él la toma de ahí directamente. Poco después Santana le acaricia con libertad, sin que se aleje de ella. Entonces se quita la chaqueta y con cuidado envuelve al animal con ella, no parece contento al principio, pero se deja hacer. La latina lo alza en sus brazos y lo acaricia con ternura ¡Quien fuera gato! Me incorporo con ella y entonces me tiende al animal envuelto aún en su ropa, y me apresuro a agarrarlo, me mira sonriendo. – **Hacéis buen equipo.** – Comenta mirándome con una pícara sonrisa.

- **Pe-pero yo no puedo quedármelo**. – Balbuceo mirando los ojos verdes del felino. Oigo a la morena reírse.

- **¿Bromeas? Si se te cae la baba con él.** – Busca una vez más y saca un cuaderno y boli, escribe apresuradamente y arranca la hoja tendiéndomela. –** Ten, es mi dirección, si necesitas ayuda con este pequeño pásate por casa.** – Tomo como puedo la nota sin soltar al gato y la miro aún un poco perdida. Santana da un paso hacia mí y la veo dudar un segundo antes de acercar su cara a la mía y plantarme un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – **Nos vemos en el instituto, Berry.** – Y tan rápida como llegó se marcha, desapareciendo de mi vista en apenas unos instantes. Confusa miro al gatito que reposa en mis brazos y me devuelve la mirada.

- **¿Qué acaba de pasar?**

**En el próximo capítulo prometo un poco de acción ;)**


	5. Kitty

**Capítulo 5:**

**Tina's POV**

Después del episodio con Brittany y el sapo todas nos ponemos de acuerdo en la necesidad de practicar con nuestros poderes, aprender a controlarlos, incluso Quinn acepta. Acordamos reunirnos en la vieja fábrica de cajas de Lima, cerrada desde hace años, un edifico abandonado prácticamente en ruinas lleno de pintadas. Las cinco estamos allí y un silencio atronador se adueña del ambiente de tal manera que me produce un nudo en el estómago, alguien tiene que romperlo.

- - **Manos a la obra, ¿no?** – Miro a mi alrededor y observo un enorme pilar de piedra situado a unos metros de distancia. Parece bastante pesado y por un momento la inseguridad empaña el plan que se me ha ocurrido con aquello que he estado practicando últimamente, pero sacudo la cabeza quitándome toda la negatividad de encima _¡Tú puedes Tina!_ Alzo ambas manos en dirección al denso material y pongo toda la concentración que soy capaz en el objeto. Durante unos segundos nada sucede, y noto cuatro miradas clavadas en mí, pero decido ignorarlas y cerrar los ojos, respiro despacio, frunzo el ceño… y oigo un jadeo sorprendido escapar a mis espaldas, sonrío sabiendo lo que encontraré al abrir los ojos. Tal y como había anticipado, el pilar de piedra se haya levitando varios metros sobre el suelo en un estampa sobrenatural. Mis amigas me aplauden y mi sonrisa se ensancha.

- - **Guau Tina, ¿crees que podrías hacer lo mismo con Lord Tubbington? Casi pesa demasiado para cargarle.**

**- - Joder asiática uno, bien hecho.**

**- - Genial Tina, me alegro de ver que has dedicado parte de tu tiempo libre a practicar, si seguimos todas tu ejemplo ahorraremos mucho tiempo.**

**- - No está mal.**

Entonces la sonrisa desaparece tan pronto como llegó y me doy la vuelta rápidamente dejando caer la enorme roca pesadamente en el suelo, provocando que Rachel de un salto sobresaltada. Pero mi mirada está clavada en unos ojos avellana que me observan con superioridad y una sonrisa burlona.

- - **¿No está mal? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir Quinn?** – Pregunto irritada.

- - **Es solo que yo puedo hacerlo mejor.** – Dice socarronamente la rubia. La observo boquiabierta, todas sabemos que a veces el ego de Quinn se dispara un poco, pero por lo general suele dispararlo contra otros no contra sus mejores amigas. Pero yo no soy de quedarme callada, abro la boca para contestar pero otra voz se me adelanta.

- - **Que sorpresa, miss club de castidad quiere demostrarnos una vez más su superioridad. Adelante Q, enséñanos lo que sabes hacer para calmar tus inseguridades y sentirte bien contigo misma por una vez.** – Trago saliva al escuchar hablar a Santana de esa manera. No es nada nuevo, siendo la rubia y la morena de carácter fuerte Britt y yo estamos acostumbradas a presenciar encontronazos entre ellas en los que nunca parece haber una ganadora. Aun habiéndome sentado mal las palabras de Quinn odio verlas pelear.

- - **¿De verdad quieres hablar de inseguridades S? Corta el rollo, te encanta fingir que eres una malota cuando las dos sabemos que no eres más que una niña malcriada, ni siquiera tus padres aguantan pasar tiempo contigo.** – Me llevo la mano a la boca, Q acaba de pasarse de la raya. Prácticamente puedo ver el fuego ardiendo en la mirada de San.

- - **¡Já! Que tú precisamente me llames malcriada tiene gracia. Y prefiero que mis padres no estén a que me traten como si fuera su trofeo, la pequeña y perfecta Quinn, me pregunto qué pensarían papi y mami si supieran que no eres más la virgencita ideal por la que te tienen. Todas sabemos que te tiras a Puck.**

Antes de que ninguna podamos reaccionar Quinn ha cruzado la distancia que la separa de Santana y una bofetada resuena en el viento. Santana la mira un momento antes de lanzarse directa a por ella, agarrándola de la cintura y provocando que caigan las dos al suelo rodando. Me voy a acercar a separarlas cuando un temblor en la tierra me manda al suelo junto con el resto de mis amigas, al mismo tiempo que Britt suelta un grito de pánico. La miro y veo a la rubia arrastrarse hacia atrás desesperada huyendo de una línea de fuego que parece haber surgido de la nada ante ella. Al escuchar el grito Santana y Quinn alzan la cabeza y exclaman al mismo tiempo el nombre de la chica, pero un grito más poderoso resuena sobre sus voces.

- - **¡BASTA!**

Todo queda en silencio, el suelo deja de temblar y el fuego se esfuma dejando tras de sí una línea negra en el suelo. Todas miramos a Rachel que, jadeante, tiene ambas manos alzadas y con su grito parece haber acabado con el caos que dominaba la situación. Deja caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la veo temblar ligeramente. Me pongo en pie y me acerco a B que sigue en el suelo asustada y la ayudo a levantarse tras asegurándome de que no está herida, Rachel se acerca a las otras dos que no se han movido del suelo, aunque ya no están una encima de la otra.

- - **No podemos permitirnos pelear entre nosotras, no solo os ponéis en peligro vosotras sino a todas y nos arriesgamos a exponer nuestro secreto ante el mundo.** – El tono gélido de su voz normalmente jovial asusta un poco, se gira a mirarnos a Britt y a mí dejando claro que nos habla a todas. –** Tenemos que estar más unidas que nunca, todas nosotras.**

Asiento solemnemente cuando algo me llama la atención a lo lejos. Me quedo de piedra cuando mi cerebro registra lo que ven mis ojos, no puede ser. Alzo una mano temblorosa y señalo para que todas mis amigas vean lo mismo que yo, y un único susurro escapa de entre los labios de Quinn.

- ** - ****Kitty…**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Un silencio sepulcral nos rodea, el desastre de apenas hace unos segundos olvidado mientras todas centramos nuestra atención en la pequeña figura de una joven rubia que nos observa desde lejos, no cabe duda, es Kitty. Sin embargo hay algo en ella que está diferente, su mirada traviesa y felina parece ahora vacía y desenfocada, está más delgada e incluso más pálida de lo que ya era. De pronto la muchacha se da la vuelta y echa a correr, antes de que ninguna de nosotras pueda reaccionar Quinn se pone en pie y sale en su persecución, oigo a Britt llamarla pero ella no reacciona. Poco después las demás nos miramos y en cuestión de segundos nos lazamos a seguirlas a toda prisa.

La persecución, con Quinn a la cabeza dura más de lo esperado, todas jadeamos y me pregunto cuanto más aguantaremos a esto ritmo a sabiendas de que yo soy de las mejor entrenadas del grupo. Pero mi preocupación se desvanece para ser sustituida por otra cuando vemos la menuda figura rubia entrar en una casa y cerrar la puerta a su espalda, todas nos detenemos a recuperar el aliento en el jardín. Durante nuestra carrera hemos abandonado la zona industrial y nos hemos internado en un barrio residencial de las afueras de Lima, donde hay grandes chalets separados unos de otros por perfectas vallas blancas. Cuando puede respirar con normalidad, Quinn se pone en marcha de nuevo pero Rachel la agarra del hombro y ambas se miran, se observan fijamente como comunicándose con solo esa mirada, una desagradable sensación aparece en mi estómago pero la acallo como puedo, no es el momento. Todas nos miramos y asentimos, es el momento de entrar.

Es Quinn quien abre la puerta de la casa que emite un siniestro chirrido, cuando me quiero dar cuenta nos hayamos en un oscuro recibidor, parece que no lo haya pisado nadie en semanas.

- - **Es la casa de Kitty.** – Dice Quinn.

Un potente estruendo resuena en nuestros oídos, trago saliva con fuerza, proviene de una puerta en un extremo de la sala.

- - **Viene del sótano.** – Murmura de nuevo la rubia.

Con cautela avanzamos hacia allí, todas juntas, ninguna quiere separarse demasiado dadas las circunstancias. Es Rachel quien esta vez agarra el picaporte y abre la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido, pero la casa está en silencio otra vez, y ante nosotras se encuentran unas escaleras de caracol que se sumergen en la oscuridad. Quinn palpa la pared a su derecha en busca de un interruptor, pero al accionarlo no obtenemos ningún resultado y seguimos a oscuras. Me adelanto un poco colocándome al lado de Rachel y alzo mi mano derecha para hacer aparecer una llama lo suficientemente grande como para iluminar el camino ante nosotras. Noto una mano cálida entrelazarse con la que tengo libre y alzo la vista hacia su dueña, Rachel, que me mira fijamente y con una intensidad que me desarma. Me asiente y así juntas comenzamos a descender, seguidas de nuestras amigas.

En menos de un minuto nos hayamos en el frío sótano, una estancia redonda y completamente vacía, lo cual es raro ya que normalmente suelen estar llenos de trastos. Examino la estancia en busca de Kitty pero pronto se hace evidente que allí no hay nadie, miro a mis amigas antes de hablar.

- - **Volvamos arriba, quizás este en la segunda-**. Antes de que acabe una voz espeluznante me interrumpe.

- - **Conmigo.**

Todas nos giramos y se nos abre la boca de sorpresa al ver la figura de Kitty flotando ante la pared, con la mirada perdida, pero sin dejar de susurrar una y otra vez lo mismo. Rachel suelta mi mano y se la coloca en la boca, perpleja.

- - **Venid conmigo… venid conmigo… conmigo… venid conmigo.**

**- - Kitty… ¿Me oyes?** – Pregunta Tina, dando un paso en dirección al lugar donde se encuentra la chica. Pero en ese momento su cuerpo parece ser arrastrado en dirección a la pared, y ante nuestra perpleja mirada atraviesa la pared desapareciendo del lugar tan rápido como llego. Aún escuchamos su suave lamento, pero más amortiguado. Quinn se coloca frente a la pared en tres rápidas zancadas y coloca la palma plana contra ella, nos dirige una mirada de advertencia.

- - **Apartaos.**

Todas la obedecemos y centra de nuevo en el muro de piedra frente a ella, su mano emana un brillo verde y en cuestión de segundos aparece un enorme agujero en la pared. Lo observamos vacilantes un instante.

- **Vamos.** –Dice Rachel atreviéndose a cruzar el hoyo en primer lugar. Me apresuro a ir tras ella y en seguida nos hayamos todas al otro lado del agujero y lo que vemos es… inesperado.

Una enorme sala con las paredes y el suelo hechos de piedra se extiende ante nuestros ojos. En el centro de la misma hay un gran símbolo verde pintado en el suelo, uno que jamás había visto y por la cara de mis amigas sospecho que ellas tampoco. No hay ni rastro de Kitty. Damos pasos inseguros sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando Tina, que se ha aproximado al centro de la sala nos llama a voces y comenzamos a andar en su dirección.

- - **Chicas creo que he- ¡Aaaaaaah!**

Ante nuestra atónita mirada surge un muro hecho de la misma piedra que el resto de a estancia del suelo, separando a Tina del resto de nosotras. Nos apresuramos en su dirección y oímos gritar a nuestra aterrada amiga al otro lado. Quinn se apresura a acercarse a la pared para repetir la jugada de antes. Sin embargo nos sorprendemos una vez más al ver como parte del muro se convierte en una masa viscosa que atrapa los brazos de la rubia atrayéndola hacia sí.

- - **¡La casa está viva!** – Exclama Rachel.

En ese mismo instante una masa viscosa como la que tiene atrapada a Quinn me rodea hasta el torso, volviéndose de pronto sólida y aplastándome cada vez más. Observo horrorizada cómo le sucede lo mismo a Brittany, entonces se abre una grieta en el suelo y Rachel cae quedando colgada del borde.

- - **¡Rachel!** – Grito con impotencia.

Rachel consigue agarrar el borde del abismo con el codo y la veo hurgar en el cuello d su jersey en busca de algo, solo para momentos después extraer el mágico colgante de dentro. Este emana una potente luz que me deslumbra y veo un potente rayo de color rojo atravesar el aire en mi dirección y atravesar mi pecho dejándome sin aliento momentáneamente. Me noto extraña, un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo y un calor abrasador pero perturbadoramente agradable emana de mí, me siento llena de energía. De pronto me siento libre y abro los ojos para darme cuenta de que ya no estoy presa por la pared de piedra, miro hacia abajo y… ¿qué demonios?

Llevo puesto un top morado que deja al descubierto mis abdominales que juraría que están incluso más definidos de lo que suelen estar. Más abajo unos shorts verdes muy cortos bajo los que corren unas medias a rayas hasta mis pies, perdidos dentro de unas botas moradas. Pero el mayor shock me golpea al notar algo en mi espalda y girarme para ver la punta de un ala que surge entre mis omóplatos, suelto un grito ahogado y oigo una risa suave. Alzo la mirada y me quedo sin respiración. Rachel me mira con una sonrisa tímida pero probablemente la mirada que le devuelvo es de todo menos eso, lleva un traje parecido al mío que deja a la vista su perfecto estómago y abraza sus larguísimas piernas y parece mucho mayor. La estoy devorando con los ojos, cuando un grito me saca de mi ensoñación, Tina.

Corremos hacia el muro y con un solo gesto de la mano de Quinn este estalla ante nosotras. Al otro lado vemos un cuadro espeluznante. En el suelo yace el cuerpo inerte de Kitty, no sabría decir si está viva o no pero apostaría por la segunda, por otra parte una enorme criatura de piel azul sostiene a una agonizante Tina del cuello en el aire. Britt alza el brazo y de su mano emana un potente torrente de agua a presión que golpea al monstruo en el pecho derribándole y obligándole a soltar a Tina, Rachel y Quinn corren en su ayuda, pero veo que el ser recupera fuerzas poniéndose en pie y reacciono de inmediato. Lanzo una ardiente llamarada en su dirección y cae al suelo de nuevo, esta vez no se mueve así que corro junto a las demás seguida de Britt.

- - **Tina ¿estás bien?** – Pregunto a mi amiga, que respira con dificultad y tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

- - **Si…pero ha faltado poco.** – Dice respirando con dificultad.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de aire inunda la estancia y nos giramos para ver a Kitty, de pie ante lo que parece un enorme agujero negro que succiona aire con fuerza. La criatura se arrastra hacia allí y se mete en él, Kitty nos observa.

- - **La batalla se avecina guardianas, cuando queraís hacer algo será demasiado tarde**. – Tras esas enigmáticas palabras da un paso atrás hacia el agujero.

- - **¡Kitty espera!** – Exclama Quinn, pero es demasiado tarde, el agujero se la traga abruptamente y desaparece como si nunca hubiera existido.

- - **¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?** – Pregunto un poco al aire.

- - **No lo sé, pero quizás esto nos ayude a averiguarlo.** – Dice Tina de rodillas desde el centro de la sala, agachándose en medio del símbolo del suelo y extrayendo algo de una pequeña grieta que hay y allí. Se pone en pie y se da la vuelta mirándonos con satisfacción, entre sus manos sostiene un libro de color negro con un símbolo verde en medio, el mismo que hay en el suelo.


End file.
